


Pumpkin Spice Latte

by HiroMyStory



Series: I know how you like your seasonal beverages [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroMyStory/pseuds/HiroMyStory
Summary: “Lucifer leaned against the counter at Starbucks, toying with the display of prepackaged biscotti and madeleines while the man in front of him argued about what a Macchiato was.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: I know how you like your seasonal beverages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536637
Comments: 28
Kudos: 166
Collections: Well that was delightful





	Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr 11/25/18 and now migrating to AO3. It’s that season again! Takes place in S2, probably around “Lady Parts.”

Lucifer leaned against the counter at Starbucks, toying with the display of prepackaged biscotti and madeleines while the man in front of him argued about what a Macchiato was. The barista Sandra—he knew her name because she’d left it on his cup with her number no less than a dozen times now—gave the customer a blank stare. “Tall, Grande, or Vente?” she asked. The man shook his head and ordered a double espresso.

Sandra brightened when she saw him. “Luuuuucifer,” she purred. “What can I get for you today?”

Surely she knew the Detective’s order by now, but for whatever reason she refused to remember it. But just then a cardboard display caught Lucifer’s attention. “What on earth is pumpkin spice?” he asked.

“It’s…” Sandra began. “It’s…a thing, you know, like every year?”

“Yes, darling, but what _is_ it?” Lucifer wondered if she was a bit slow or hard of hearing.

“It’s like the spices in a pumpkin pie, you know?” Sandra offered.

“No, I do not know,” Lucifer said primly. “Besides why would you want to make a coffee taste like pie?”

“Look, it’s a…a…seasonal beverage. Like a marketing thing, you know?”

“Seasonal…beverage? Hmmmm. Okay. I’ll take one of those, Grande, skinny, soy, blah blah, the usual, and a Grande Americano.”

Sandra leaned in close. “One pump or two?” she asked breathlessly.

“I assure you…” Lucifer bristled before he realized what she meant. “I mean, whatever you think is best, darling.”

It was only when Lucifer was standing at the precinct in front of the Detective’s desk that he realized both cups were labelled “Lucifer.” He frowned at them. He was fairly sure that he had explained repeatedly that the skinny, soy, etc., business should be labeled, “The Detective.” He wondered if Sandra was even trying, especially since he’d previously extolled the Detective’s virtues and explained that she deserved the absolute best of lattes.

Chloe looked up then, eyeing the coffees. “Ooooh, Lucifer, you’re a lifesaver. Which one is mine?”

Lucifer took a chance and kept the cup on which the ‘I’ was dotted with a heart.

Chloe took a sip, humming and flashing him a brief smile before spreading the photos she was examining around her desk.

Lucifer was still thinking about that smile when he took a distracted sip of his own beverage. And nearly spat it out.

He must have made a noise, because he next heard Chloe asking: “You alright there?”

It was a puzzling sweet and spicy flavor. Not bad, exactly, but quite unexpected.

“I think this one is yours,” he told her holding out the drink for her to take. She raised an eyebrow. “If you want it, I mean,” he clarified.

She gave a half smile, and Lucifer had the distinct impression she was holding in a laugh. Which was entirely unfair as far as he was concerned.

She took the cup from him and tentatively took a sip.

Her face lit up. “Oooooh. It’s a PSL.”

Lucifer just stared at her. Had everyone gone crazy today?

“It’s a ‘seasonal beverage,’” Lucifer tried explaining.

There was that smile like she was almost laughing again. “Well, it’s a good thing I really, _really_ like seasonal beverages, then.”

“Lovely,” he exclaimed, pleased to have pleased her.

She handed back the Americano. “Sorry about the lipstick,” she said, gesturing to the smudged lid.

“Hardly,” Lucifer murmured. He sat, sipping the coffee as he watched her begin to examine the photos once more. Still, when she wasn’t paying too much attention, he stole another sip of her latte.

The End


End file.
